


Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - When the Doctor becomes real

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fun, Humor, Romance, Timey Wimey, please don't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on tumblr I got; "Can you write something like Peter Capaldi is REALLY the Doctor and just has forgotten or something, and he has to find Jenna as his companion."<br/>So here we have Peter Capaldi finding out he is THE Doctor. It will be hart to convince Jenna to join him.<br/>"I am the Doctor," he says. “We are actors, Peter. We have Wikipedia pages.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - When the Doctor becomes real

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea had set my mind on fire, honestly, but it was very difficult to keep it short. What it is obviously not. (2233 words) This could be easily a multi chapter FF, and I am not able to write it with my English, so I decided to do it this way. It is mostly dialogue and it works over the dialogue, so it has a touch of a play. Just imagine Jenna and Peter and you are set well. The first part is a bit rough, but it gets better when Jenna joins the story. Anyone who wants to take the prompt to write it as an multi chapter 10k or more FF, please do! Write your own story! 
> 
> And, this one is a bit crazy, just don’t ask logic questions, and don’t think - my hand slipped.

It happens in the middle of a scene. Just like that it strikes him. Memories. Pictures. Gallifrey.

“I am the Doctor!” he speaks out and there was never more confidence behind the words.

“What?” his opposite asks aback.

Yes, it was true, he was sure of it. “I am…the Doctor,” he repeats while his second heart kicks in, giving him a wave of pain and ice.

“That… is true.. but, that is not the line, Peter.”

Peter Capaldi stays completely still, waiting for a dream to end, but nothing happens. Instead he recognizes more than a dozen people looking at him, as if they where waiting for something, he should do. The young man in front of him tries to encourage him with some gestures.

“We are still rolling, try again?”, he says.

“Jenna!”

“Okay, cut!” someone calls on the set.

“It is Riley,” the guy says. “Are you alright, Peter?”

It takes a moment, then he understands what had happened. His memories had returned, in the middle of filming of a new season for Doctor Who. It was now his third year, and instead of Jenna Coleman he faced his new Companion. Riley something. Jenna had decided to leave after three season, and the time afterward where never the same again.

“Where is Jenna?” he faces Riley and frownes at him so much, the young lad takes a step back.

 

“I don’t know. She quit, you remember?” They both had no bond at all, and Peter had asked himself very often which idiot had have the idea to cast Riley something beside him as his new companion.

A woman showes up at his side, “Hey, I think it was a long day, lets call it a day, yeah? I see you guys tomorrow,” it is the director patting both of the men on there arms, before telling the assistant to shut down the set for today.

“I am the Doctor,” Peter mumbles again.

“Yeah we know,” Riley just shakes his head, and walkes off.

Slowly Peter walkes back to his trailer. He needs a plan. He needs the Tardis and above all - he needs Jenna.

 

_Later._

It is Wednesday afternoon when he rings slightly nervous the bell of Jenna’s living place and not long after it, the door opens. There she is. His Jenna, his light of day.

“Peter! Oh my god, what-,”

“Hi, nice to see you too, no time for pleasantries. We have to go!” Peter grabs her hand and wants to walk down the way with her, but Jenna resists and stops by slipping her hand out of his.

“Wait a minute! Peter! What happened?” then she sees, he is wearing his costume, but instead with a shirt, he is wearing one of his jumpers. “Peter, why are you still in costume?”

“I am not in costume.”

“Well, obviously you are.”

Rolling his eyes, “We have to go!”

“Where?”

“Time travelling!” he points out to the end of the street, where something very familiar catches Jenna’s eyes.

“Jesus! Is it what I think it is?” she calls out.

“What do you think it is?” he asks, still holding his hand out to her.

“A Tardis,” she says in shock.

“Perfect eyesight, congratulations! So now come,” Peter drags her a few more meters into the direction of the blue box.

“Stop!” Jenna calls. “What the hell is going on?”

Peter raises his hands, “I am the Doctor, Jenna!”

“Well,.. yes you are, but…,” she has the feeling to miss the point somewhere.

“I mean in real life, Jenna! I am the Doctor.”

Her eyes wander around a few times between him and the Tardis. This is surreal. She had left Doctor Who - under secret tears - one year ago, to move on. With her career and her life. A hard decision, and Peter hadn’t made it easier for her, when she had told him. Of course he had not tried to stop her, well at least not with words, but after telling him, she had the feeling he had tried to stop her with actions. With subtle hints, with being around her a lot more. With his humour, with coffee invitations - with his heart – so that was what she always had imagined.

She had struggled, but had never told him really. Of course she had used phrases like _“It is hard to go. I will miss everybody,_ ” what actually meant _“I will miss only you, and I don’t want to leave you, Peter.”_

After her leaving, they stayed in contact of course. Some phone calls, some mails. Meetings on red carpets but everything was different. That, some sort of happened. It had happened with Matt too, because everybody was going their ways and after Doctor Who one is big in business and you work and eat, sleep, socialize a bit - and loose contact. Maybe it was not her leaving of Doctor Who what hurt her most, maybe it was the lose of contact to him. The smart, mischievous green eyes of him. The laughter in the dark of the Tardis Set. The hugs, the fun.

And now he stands on her porch. Just like out of the blue, - literally. In costume and the Tardis set is parking around the corner.

Something was on. Something very strange. “Is this some kind of documentary, like this Peter Davidson does all the time?”

Peter shakes his head, “No! I am the Doctor!”

Jenna is unsure if she should lose patience with him, for the first time in her life, “You said that already.”

“And you still don’t get it,” he glares at her with this eyebrows and his greying hair, totally disarranged.

“So say it again.”

“I am from Gallifrey, I have two hearts and I am a time traveller, and I can assure you, this is not a documentary!”

Jenna sighs, “Are you playing a game with me, because this is not funny.”

The Doctor groans in annoyance. “I never played games with you. Never! And when you think about it, you will remember this. I mean it, Jenna.”

For half a second, she believes him, and he can see it. Clearly. Then it is gone again, “Now, I understand!”

Surprisingly, “You do?”

“I am not coming back to Doctor Who. I had to leave, and you know that Peter,” she holds up her hands as if she wants to block out the welcoming idea of really doing it.

“What are you talking about?”

“I am not coming back to the show. It is very sweet of you, and I miss you too, but-,”

“-no! I am not want you back on the show!”

“Not?”

“I mean, yes. Better than this Riley guy, but I am not going back to the show neither. I want you to come with me, in the TARDIS.”

“Peter, I am really becoming mad at you right now. You turn up on my doorstep, telling me, you are the Doctor, I mean for real, and begging me-,”

“-I am not begging you!” he insists.

“Hey, would you stop doing this!? I am talking here, Doctor… I mean Peter,” the Doctor can’t hide a smile. “Stop smiling. You are asking me to come with you, to travel in time, what is absolutely impossible!”

“It is not!”

“I was sixteen too, and I was hoping every day, the Doctor would come, with his blue box, landing in my backyard, grab my hand, and tell me to run away with him. But I am no more sixteen, Peter. I have obligations, and work and a life. It broke my heart to leave the show, to leave you, but I don’t think a return would be possible anyway. The scripts are already done.”

“Forget the scripts, Jenna. This is not about scripts, this is about-,” he interrupts himself. “Leave me? Did you just say, it broke your heart, to leave me?” She does not answer. “You said that, right?”

“No…”

“Jenna I am only grey, I am not deaf or something, you said that!”

“No.”

“Oh, yes you did!”

“So what... anyway you probably should give the blue box back. Where did you get one? How did you even transported it here?”

“You are asking odd questions, after three years of being my companion,” he shrugs his shoulders.

“Where did you get it, Peter?”

“Where I had parked it! Slap bang in the middle of the shopping mall in Cardiff. The obvious place where no one would notice it. She had stood there a while actually. Long years, but the key still worked as if the lock had been freshly oiled. It was brilliant to come back to her!”

“So you stole the prop from the set?”

“Do you even listening what I am saying?” the Doctor turns around himself a few times, unhappy with the situation. God, he had forgotten how stubborn Jenna sometimes could be. “Why do you not believe me? Can’t you see? Please!”

“Oh, don’t do that! Don’t recite!” one harsh finger points out to him.

“Recite what?”

“Deep Breath, you wanted to recite our dialogue from Deep Breath, don't you?”

“No, I can’t even remember the words anymore. Can you?”

“Of course I can.”

“Why?”

“Because, if there would have been ever a moment I would have believed that you were the Doctor, the real one, then, it was this moment, years ago,” now it was out. One more confession and she would die on the spot.

“I am not reciting! I mean it.”

“We are actors, Peter. We have Wikipedia pages.”

“Do we? What ever, yes I was an actor and I don’t know how that had happened, but I think I lost my memories after regeneration and thought I could go as an actor.”

“This is totally ridiculous, do you know that?”

“Of course it is. I haven’t figured it out yet, we will later. The most important thing right now is, that you will come with me.”

“Why me?”

“You are my companion.”

“I was it on the show.”

“So, what is the difference?”

“The difference is, on the show we play it. The adventures are CGI, they are not real. The other means it is real, it means it is dangerous. God, I can’t believe I just said that!”

“So you are well prepared. Three years of training. Nothing is wasted! And it will not be dangerous, you will be with me,” he smiles brightly with open arms.

“And that means what?”

“I always have your back, have you forgotten about that?”

Jenna is squeezing her eyes together. This must be a dream, or a trip on LSD or what ever. This can’t be her Peter. Not in a million years. “This is a prank, right? Who set you up? Where are the cameras?”

He has enough, “Yes it is a prank, are you happy now?”

“Where are the cameras?”

“Right behind the TARDIS. Wanna see them?”

“Alright, let’s go! I play along,” she finally starts walking. “I can’t believe you did this!”

“I can’t believe it either,” he simply mumbles. _‘Pudding brains!’_

“So why me?” she then says a moment before they reach the Tardis.

“Because you are my companion,” he simply says.

“No more. There is Riley, he is very popular in the fanbase.”

“Fanbase? Nonsense! He is an idiot! Remember, I only take the best, and this rubbish boy, is not the best. You are!”

“I know you said that once, but honestly it wasn’t you, so this is very -,”

“-just don’t think, okay? Yes, it is ridiculous, it is stupid, but for god sake, isn’t it fun? Just imagine it, you don’t need the details. I am here, there is the Tardis and the only thing you have to do is believe.”

“God sake! They didn’t give you an Oscar for nothing, hm? Then, please, show me the Tardis! And after that, I am calling Moffatt, he shall put you on a long rest!”

The Doctor smiles, grabs her hand again and drags her toward the Tardis door.

“It looks different,” she eyes up the box.

“Does it?”

“I liked ours.”

“Ours? Why?”

“Because it had these little white things in it and …and it was ours,” she smiles absently, remembering old times.

The Doctor smiles gently, “Go inside!”

Jenna huffs, “God I can’t believe you have stolen this thing from the BBC.”

“I have not stolen it, Jenna. It is mine!”

“Actually it is not,” she points out. “The Doctor has stolen the Tardis on Gallifrey.”

“Oh, are we getting smart now? And I have borrowed it,” he calls out.

“What ever, nice prank, funny, really funny but-,” pushing the door open and stepping inside, so the door goes shut again after her. The Doctor waits outside, grinning like a child.

The door opens slowly again, “This… is fucking bigger on the inside!”

“Do you believe me now?”

“Tell me I am not on drugs,” she blinks, is confused and yet a spark inside her is growing.

“You are not on drugs,” he reassures her.

“Peter?”

“It’s Doctor,” he corrects her softly.

She nods. It is the only thing she can do. Smiling and nodding, and the Doctor does too. His Jenna, his companion. “You will run away with me?”

She grins and holds out her hand, so he grabs it tight, pushing the door to the Tardis open into a brand new console room. “Then come along, Coleman! We are going time travelling!”

 


End file.
